Avatarisman
by Fantasyluver27
Summary: Crossover of multiple cartoons, with an OC character as the main. She is super powerful and catches the attention of some major baddies. Past relationships, and hard times. Rated T because of semi-bad violence, no other reasons. When reviewing please keep the lang. clean, thanks!


Chapter one -New Member

Spiderman POV

It was just a regular day in NY, well as regular as it can get when you're Spiderman! The day started out ok, then I woke up. I can hear an alarm somewhere, but when I hit his alarm clock and it kept going I realized it must have been something else. My SHIELD watch! Quickly I scramble out of bed to find it. I eventually locate it under some discarded pants on the floor. I answered it to find out that it was the one and only Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.

"What's up Director Fury?"

"Assemble the team, NOW!"

"Well good morning to you to Nick"

"No time for this Spiderman, get the rest of the team and meet me downstairs in 2 minutes."

Aright then, for all of you who don't know, ever since the Tri-carrier crashed my team has been living with me and my Aunt May. The Tri-carrier has just been fixed a couple of days ago, but because my aunt is out of town for the week, my team and I decided it would be fun to have them sleepover until she got back.

I went through the halls yelling "guys get up, if you aren't downstairs in 2 minutes Fury will have our heads!"

Immediately everyone's doors opened and they all sleepily poked their heads out.

"What does Fury want with us this early on a Saturday?" I heard Nova complain.

"I don't know", I replied. "Let's get downstairs and find out."

Normal POV

"Now what?" asked Powerman.

"Now you listen," we heard the voice of Director Fury, but we couldn't find out where it was coming from. "Over here, to your left, no your other left," we heard him say.

It took us about 2 minutes to locate Nick, he was hooked up to our T.V.

"We are all here sir, what is it you wanted to discuss with us?" asked Iron Fist.

"Well first, great job getting down here that was record time. Second, I have found someone I want to put on your team. You have 10 minutes to get down to the Tri-carrier to meet her."

"Wait 'her'?" asked White Tiger. "Finally another girl on the team."

"Yes, and this isn't any ordinary girl either." Fury said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Powerman.

"Just get up here and you'll find out." And with that Fury was gone and the screen turned Black.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" yelled Spiderman. And everyone sped off to get changed in their costumes.

***8 minutes later***

Everyone had just made it to the briefing room, and sat down when Fury walked in, smiling.

"Alright Nick we're here, where is she?" asked White Tiger.

"Yeah and is she hot?" asked Nova

"I do not feel comfortable answering that question, anyway she is in the training room an-". Fury didn't get to finish however because Powerman, Nova, Spiderman, and White tiger ran out of the room. No one was left but Iron Fist and Nick. "Wait! You can't go in there yet! You'll disturb her!" he yelled after them.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"If they run in there and cause a commotion we will all be in danger." stated Fury.

So both of them ran after the rest of the team, and just barely got there as the door opened.

"Everyone be quiet!" whispered Fury.

"Why?" Nova said, none to quietly. He was promptly shushed by everyone.

"We have to be quiet, she is meditating, and if you wake her wrong it will be chaos. Lucky for you guys you didn't wake her. Now follow me in but be silent."

As they walked in the training room everyone started looking around for her, but they didn't see her. Everyone looked to Fury for help, and he replied by smiling and pointing to the ceiling. Everyone looked up and it was all they could not to scream out. Above them was a fluorescent pink ball stuck to the ceiling, they could barely make out the shape of a person inside of it. Once again they looked toward Fury to see how he was going to wake her. He reached inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a whistle type thing, it was circular, and painted in strange markings. He put it up to his lips and blew through it, the sound that came out was beautiful, but only lasted a short time, everyone looked back up to see what would happen. They noticed the bubble start to expand before it popped with a small sound. The girl inside was upside down in the lotus position and appeared to be floating, then all of a sudden she started to fall. She hadn't changed her position and her eyes were still closed, but she kept falling. Panicking everyone but Fury rushed forward to catch her, but when she came within their grasp she fell right through their fingers, and then proceeded to fall through the floor! The whole team started panicking and yelling. A few seconds later the girl rose up out of the floor, her face covered by a hood, and she appeared to be laughing, all of a sudden Fury started laughing with her till they were both crying and holding their stomachs.

"Excuse me, but what the heck just happened!" shrieked Nova.

Fury, who seemed to compose himself said "sorry, but that was pretty funny. I guess I could have warned you beforehand. Oh, wait! I did try to warn you, but you ran out of the briefing room so fast I didn't get that chance. So this is her, your new teammate."

Everyone then proceeded to look at this new girl who was standing there with her hood still on and her cape wrapped around her, shielding her body form their view. She then lifted her hands out of her cape, which the team noticed were covered in weird shapes, and removed her hood. Half of her face was covered by her hair, but the other half was gorgeous. She had brown curly hair that came to her elbows, and deep forest green eyes. (Her outfit looks like Raven's from Teen Titans, except black instead of blue, and short sleeves instead of long ones.) She looked over at Fury for directions, and even though they didn't say a word it looked as though they had spoken to each other. She turned back to the team and said "hi".

Her POV ('-' means spoken through telepathy)

I looked over at Fury 'now what?' I asked him.

'Introduce yourself', he replied.

'What about the, you know, thing?'

'You can tell them if you want to'.

So I turned back to the team of teens and said the first thing I could think of "hi". They looked me over and I looked back over at them.

"Um, hello. My name is Andrea Taylor, but please just call me Andi. I am the Avatarismanhalfa." (that is a combination of some of my favorite tv shows: avatar the last airbender, Jackie chan adventures, and danny phantom).

After I said this all of them gasped, except Spiderman who didn't know what that was.

"Yeah, I guess I should explain what that means. Well the first part "avatar" means I can bend all 4 elements: earth, water, air, and fire. I can bend some other things but more on that later. The "isman" part stands for the 12 talismans in the Chinese zodiac, which I will go into more detail later. Then the last part "halfa" means half ghost." I stopped to take a breath, and let that sink in.

"Alright, that's pretty cool. So what are your powers specifically?" asked Nova

"Let's see, along with the 4 elements I can bend metal, lava, lightning, and…" I paused for a second not wanting to continue, but one look from Fury said I should. "And blood".

"Blood?" Spiderman squeaked. "Like human blood? Inside us?"

Everyone looked a little wary and scared, but Nick thankfully intervened, "she will not use it on you, in fact she doesn't like using it all, if she can help it."

They looked at me quizzically, I could feel myself blushing "I don't like it, it hurts people."

"How do you do it, don't you have to see it, in order to bend it?" asked Powerman.

I nodded, "Kind of, I can explain more later once I've finished. Now the talismans part is a little harder to explain." I told them, I then proceeded to lift up my arms and show them the marks on my arms.

"These tattoos symbolize the talismans that I have, there are 6 on each arm. The first one is the monkey, which allows me to change the shape of any object or person, but only into animals."

"Can you show us?" White Tiger asked, skeptical.

"Absolutely, choose an animal."

"White Tiger of course." Was her reply.

I pointed my finger at her and she turned into a majestic white tiger. Nova screamed and flew into the air out of range of the tiger. I pointed my finger at her again and she changed back.

"That was awesome!" Yelled Spiderman.

"Oh, well thank you. Next is the rabbit talisman, this talisman gives me super speed. For example." I zoomed to the end of the training room and back again before they could even blink.

"Wicked!" Exclaimed Powerman.

(It will take forever to list and demonstrate all 12 so I will just list them and their power, and pretend that Andi demonstrated all of them)

"Next we have the rooster which allows me to levitate, like you Nova. Then we have sheep, the sheep represents astral projection, this allows my spirit to exit my body and enter someone else's if they're sleeping, I can also have a telepathic conversation with anyone I choose, even if I can't see them. There is also the tiger talisman, this one splits my yin yang, so I split into 2 people; one good, one bad, I don't like it very much because my bad side is a complete jerk, and the good side is a total wimp, but it does come in handy once in a while. Next is the rat talisman, this brings motion to the motionless, so it brings inanimate objects to life. On the other arm I have the tattoos representing the other 6 talismans. The first one is the horse talisman which allows me to heal pretty much any injury or sickness, although I cannot heal against certain poisons or if I'm unconscious. Next would be the dragon which is combustion flame, it is pretty much the same as fire bending. Then there is the snake talisman which allows me to turn invisible. I also have the pig talisman which grants me heat vision. Next we have the ox talisman which gives me super strength, I might be stronger than you Powerman. Finally I have the dog talisman which grants me immortality."

"Whoa, wait! Immortality!? Like live forever?! How old are you exactly?" asked Spiderman.

"Theoretically I am 316 years old. But I keep the shape of a 16 year old, because I like it so much." I replied with smiling at their gaping mouths.

"You can change your shape?" Nova asked.

"Of course, it comes with the ghost powers."

"Ghost powers?" said White Tiger

"Yeah the 'halfa' part. Well obviously I'm not all ghost, or you couldn't see me. But my half part is still really powerful. I have a few powers you have already seen, like the pink bubble, it's my force field. And the part when I went through your hands that was my power of intangibility, I can phase through things. There is also the flying and invisibility, those go along with the talismans. I can also teleport, although I can't go very far yet, it makes me really tired. I can duplicate myself, but this power is my full self, not just my good and bad. I can overshadow and shoot ghost rays from my hands. One that I rarely use, except emergencies is my ghostly wail, it's kind of like a sonic scream that destroys pretty much everything. And that's just about it." I finished. By this time everyone was staring at me wide eyed, except Fury who already knew this. I found it a little weird that the teen in the green outfit hadn't said anything yet, what was his name, steel fist?

'What about the other 2 things?' I asked Fury

'Like I said you can tell them if you want to.'

'Can I wait a while until I get to know them?'

'Of course, but I would tell them about the scar.'

'Alright but if they so much as snicker I will lose it.'

"Ok, um, I have one more thing to tell you. All these powers are great but there is a down side. Every once in a while, I get a mark."

"What do you mean mark?" asked Spiderman.

"Well it looks kind of like a burn mark, and I get them because I have a lot of power inside of me, and sometimes it kind of just shows up on me. I have one on the top of my left forearm (I showed them, and received a gasp), I also have 2 on my legs, one on my right thigh and one on my left shin. I don't know when they will show up but it really hurts. But my biggest one is on my face." I then proceeded to lift my hair out of my face, and everyone gasped, White Tiger put her hands to her mouth trying to hide her gasp, then I heard Nova yell "wow that thing is huge!", then he started laughing! I heard Nick slap a hand to his face.

'I thought you said they wouldn't say anything about it!' I yelled at Fury

'Andi it was a mistake, I'm sure-" But I didn't hear what he said next because anger was boiling up inside of me. I know it may seem childish but the scars are a sensitive subject and he didn't even think about how what he said would hurt my feelings. My eyes started to glow yellow and I balled my fists, I didn't even notice when my hands caught fire. Nova stopped laughing immediately, and started backing up, I rushed at him, but didn't get very far before a force was slammed into me! Reacting instinctively I turned intangible, and went through the floor bringing the thing that slammed in to me with me.

Normal POV

Once Andi fell through the bottom of the tri-carrier and started falling toward the ground, she finally got a good look at what slammed into her. It was the guy in the green suit!

"Are you crazy, what is your problem!" she yelled

"Andi don't you remember me?" he asked

"No why would I-" she stopped, her face paled. She reached up and pulled off his mask, she gasped.

"Danny?! Danny is that really you?" she asked

"Yes, it's really me." He smiled

Before anything else was said Andi pulled Danny in and kissed him. They kissed while falling toward the water. Just as they were about to hit the water they pulled apart and Andi created a vortex to grab them and pull them safely into the water, where she created half a force field to act like a boat. They floated there for a while talking.

***Back on the tri-carrier***

"What just happened?! Where did they go?! Why did Iron Fist do that?! Why did Andi almost attack Nova?!" these were the questions everyone was throwing at Nick Fury, who immediately called for silence.

"Ok first of all, what just happened was Iron Fist slammed into Andi and on impulse she turned intangible and took both of them through the floor. I don't know why he did that, or where they are now, but I'm sure they are fine. Andi almost attacked Nova because he made fun of her. She's really touchy about that and didn't want to show you guys out of embarrassment, I managed to convince her that she could trust you guys and that it was ok, she trusted me and you! Well she did until you laughed at her." Nova looked down in shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He said

"It's ok just try and apologize when she returns." They all waited for them to return, while talking about how awesome all of Andi's powers where.

***Andi and Danny***

"I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since K'un L'un. What have you been up to?" asked Andi

"Well I've been here with my new team, saving people. What about you?"

"Well after you left K'un L'un I finished my training and then went out to find you actually, after a while I attracted some unfriendly super villains, they wanted my powers. How did you know it was me?"

"I thought it might be, and then I saw the scars and I knew it was you."

"Oh. Well we should probably get back to the tri-carrier, it's not a good idea for me to be out of there for long."

"Why not?"

"Because my powers are so strong they are easily traced, that's how villains find me. The tri-carrier jams the signal."

So Andi grabbed Danny's hand and flew both of them back up to the tri-carrier, they phased through the wall and came back up in the training room, surprising everyone.

Andi POV

"There you guys are, I was starting to get worried." Said Fury.

"So I'm guessing you 2 know each other." Stated White Tiger, looking at our connected hands.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids." Danny replied with a smile.

"Um, Andi, I'm sorry. I say stupid things when I get nervous." Nova replied sheepishly.

My eyes glowed yellow for a second before Danny put his hand on my shoulder, and my eyes changed back "it's ok", I replied "just please don't do it again." He nodded eagerly "of course, never again."

Fury nodded approvingly "ok now that, that is settled let's see how you do against Andi's powers."

"Hey, you never told them you're super hero name." Danny told me

I blushed "Oh, right. My name is Tali."

Chapter: training

"Okay, now I want you guys to see if you can beat Tali in battle, contest, agility, whatever you choose. Who wants to go first?" Nick asked

Everyone looked a little wary about fighting me, but thankfully White Tiger spoke up

"I'll go first"

"Ok which type of competition do you want to take part in?" asked Fury

"Um, how about a race?"

"Ok, because this is the first time you guys are going up against me I will only use 3 of my powers. You can choose." I said

"Alright I pick the monkey talisman, water bending, and metal bending." I smiled at the last one; metal bending was one of my favorite.

"Well now that we have that decided we need to set up the course" Nick added

Before anyone could ask what he meant, Fury reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small remote, he pushed a button and the room expanded to the size of a football field. Barriers and obstacles, as well as robots appeared around the floor. Then out popped a little start line and I could see through the barriers at the end to know where the finish line was.

"Alright Andi and Eva to the start line please."

"Ooh, can I say go?" Spiderman asked

"Be my guest," was Fury's reply

"Alright then, on your mark, get set-"

"GO!" yelled Nova

We bolted off, after running a few yards I transformed into a cheetah and raced ahead, but before long I come upon an artificial stream to wide to jump across. No matter, I simply waved my hands and the water glided out of my way. By the time I got across White Tiger had just shown up to the stream. She took a few steps back and, with a running, leaped across. We started running again, when all of a sudden robots sprang out of the floor. I no longer had any water around me for help, so I morphed into a mouse, ran between the robots legs, and when I morphed back I used my metal bending to tear the robot straight in half and threw the remains against the wall. I didn't even look back to see if White Tiger had finished. I kept running, until I was too tired and morphed into a bird to fly the rest of the way, I crossed the finish line. I turned around and there was Eva, panting, and gasping for air.

"Wow, that was a great work out!" she said between gasps "Thanks Tali"

"Anytime" I replied with a smile "Now, who's next?"

Chapter two- malfunction

Nova raised his hand but I ignored him. I know it may seem childish but I will still a little miffed, and he could stand to wait a while. "Powerman how about you?"

"Sounds great. I want to see how strong you are. My challenge is a weight lifting one. You won't need any more powers besides your ox right?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Alright, just let me change the training room back, and get out the weights" Fury said.

"Fury, I don't think regular weights will work for me and Powerman, I already know that both of us can lift way more than you're heaviest dumbbell" I told him. Powerman nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I know, we have special weights for you 2" Fury replied with a wry smile

He pressed another button on his magic remote, and big square machines attached to the wall slide out, there was a gap between the floor and the machine with handles on the bottom for us to hold onto, the top of the machines reached halfway up the ceiling. Spiderman whistled.

"Alright I suppose that will work" Powerman said in awe.

"Every time I push the button another set of 300 lbs will drop on top of the machine" Fury stated.

Powerman and I both got underneath our machines, and Fury pushed the button for our first set of weights. We both shifted and just to show off Power man lifted it up with one hand. I smiled at him as I lifted it up with my pinky. Fury continued to push the button, after about 7 more weights were added Powerman started to look tired.

"That's it!" he yelled. "I give! Shut mine off Fury!" Fury pushed another button and the machine lifted off Powerman

I continued to lift for about 5 more weights, than I started to get tired. "Alright I'm good" I told Fury, but when he pushed the button to lift it up another weight came down "Fury I said I was done" I told him, now strained slightly. He pushed it again and another weight dropped on me.

"I don't know what's wrong" Fury said confused.

All of a sudden the weights started dropping on me 2 at a time, and just kept coming, everyone started to run around frantically trying to shut it off, 'why was no one coming to help me lift this?' I thought to myself. I could barely hold it, I dropped to my knees, then another set of 3 dropped on me, and I buckled, the weights dropped on me and I disappeared beneath the machine.

"TALI!" was the muffled yell I heard through all the machinery. At the last second before I lost consciousness I used the last of my strength to turn intangible and fly up out of the machine.

I became tangible and my knees gave out, I would have hit my head hard if Iron Fist hadn't been so fast and caught me. He laid me down on the ground with my head in his lap.

"Tali! Tali! Can you hear me? Come on Andi answer me" I could barely make out what he was saying, but I did notice everyone's fuzzy images gather around me. I felt a rush of something cold being dumped on me before I blacked out.

Normal POV

"Fury what's happening? It's crushing her!" Ava yelled

"I don't know there must be a malfunction" he yelled back.

Everyone started scrambling around trying to fix it and Luke ran up to Andi to try to help her lift up the machine, right as he was about to reach her he bounced off, like a barrier had formed around her.

"What's going on, why can't I help her?" he asked Fury.

"It's her avatar core, she's using so much power to lift it up that it's starting to rebound, you can't touch her." Fury replied in a panic. "If we don't fix it soon, she could burn up from all that energy".

Just as Fury was about to order the Tri-carriers power to be cut the machine dropped, and Tali disappeared beneath it.

"TALI!" Everyone yelled.

"Nova go get a bucket of water!" Fury demanded

"What?! Tali was just crushed by a ton of metal, and you want me to get water?" Nova asked

"Yes, now go" was his curt reply

Just as Nova left to fulfill Fury's strange request a transparent looking thing came out of the top of the machine. It was Andi! She landed on the ground and immediately her knees buckled, she started to fall sideways, but Danny caught her just in time, he laid her down and put her head in his lap. He started talking to Andi, trying to get a response. Just then Nova came back in with a bucket of water. Without an explanation Fury took it and walked over to Andi, and then proceeded to dump the whole thing on Tali, then she passed out.

Chapter three– unordinary

Danny POV

"Tali! Tali! Can you hear me? Come on Andi answer me" I cried.

She was looking up at me, but I don't think she really saw me. I heard Nova come back in with the water Fury asked for. Then I heard footsteps walk over to where Andi was laying on my lap, then we were both doused in water.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" I yelled, now soaking wet.

"Part of being a water bender is the ability to heal herself and others through water." Fury said. Oh, right. I had completely forgotten about that. And right as he finished a blue glow started forming around Andi, and the water started soaking up into her. Within a few seconds the water was gone and both Andi and I were dry. I looked down at her waiting for a response. After about a minute, which felt like an hour, she shifted

"Tali? Are you alright? Andi can you hear me?" I asked anxiously

"Ugh, I think so, but it feels like a ton of bricks was just dropped on my head" was her weak reply

"Pretty close, but not exactly" Nova replied

"I think that's enough for today. Let's call it a night" Fury replied worriedly

Everyone muttered in agreement

"No I'm fine guys really." Andi tried to stand up, but when she took a step she stumbled and I caught her before she face planted.

"I think Fury is correct. You need to replenish your body and spirit." I told her. I took her arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. Then I half carried half supported her out of the training room into her bedroom.

"Director" White Tiger says in a frightened tone. Confused the Director turns around to face the teen heroes "yes Ava?"

"Andi lifted over 8,000 pounds of metal. How is that possible?"

"Oh that? That was nothing, I've seen her lift much more than that. She was probably tired from her race with you earlier. Having that much energy inside one being takes a lot of stress on her body, she can't use a lot of power without getting tired. But I did tell you she was no ordinary girl".

*Next day*

Andi POV

After a good night's rest, I was feeling much better and couldn't wait to continue showing off to my new team.

"Alright now that everything is back to normal, who wants to try next?" I ask everyone

"Ooh, I want to try!" yelled Nova

"Alright." I guess I can't ignore him forever "what course do you want?"

"Air battle!" was his enthusiastic reply

"Where?"

"We could go outside" he suggested

Immediately I regretted taking Nova's challenge

"I suppose a little while outside won't hurt. What elements do you choose?"

"I want to see air bending, and obviously you will have to fly…" I cut him off

"Which one? Even though you may not notice it levitation and flying are totally different things."

"I choose flying, and the last power will be ghost rays, if I have rays, I want you to also, it will make the fight more fair." I was surprised by his level of maturity, especially after his outburst about my scar.

"Alright, so shall I take us outside?" I asked everyone, and without waiting for a response I created a flat force field under our feet and lifted us toward the ceiling, right before we would have collided I turned everyone intangible.

"Whoa, freaky. Being intangible is weird, it's sort of cold" Spiderman said with a shiver

I just smiled and continued to lift us out of the tri-carrier. Once we were out, I dropped everyone off and sat down for a short break. After my healing revived me I stood up and turned to everyone else.

"Ready Nova? Powerman would you like to call go?"

"Sure"

"Wait let's set some rules first." Fury said "be careful, don't overdo it, and Tali…" he looked straight at me and an understanding passed between us- I couldn't be out here very long, soon I would have to go back to the tri-carrier. If only I knew that I would not be seeing the tri-carrier for a while, I would have gone back in right then and there.


End file.
